Letters to Sarah Jane
by KrazyKimmy
Summary: Sarah's death is time-locked. The Doctor wanted to save her but couldn't. So, once in a while, he sends her a letter. Sweet, fluffy-ish , and full of unspent devotion. K  for character death  off-screen.
1. From Eleven

The Angel Statue,

The Graveyard,

Memory Lane.

For my one true love,

For my Sarah.

I miss you.

I hurt inside.

I never realised how much losing a best friend aches, how hollow you end up feeling when they go.

Oh Sarah, I never told you, I never explained. I never, never told, never said. Oh my darling, maybe you knew, maybe you guessed. Did you? My sweetheart?

Oh, how I loved you. Silently smug whenever you walked into the room, my heart sung, I was... No. No, this is wrong. It's all past tense.

Oh Sarah. It's not that I did love you, it's that I still love you.

Every memory, etched into my heart, every time you smiled, you laughed. I loved your laugh. Still do. I can be working, relaxing, reading, flying. Then one tiny memory will grace my mind. The memory of you; warms me. Makes me smile in this cursed depression.

Then, there's every time you frowned, you cried. I cried with you Sarah. Every time. It killed me to say goodbye to you. That day, and, when we met up again, Oh.-It was glorious seeing you again. You didn't recognise me at first, but then when you did! Oh- Sarah Jane Smith! I was … it was .. Oh Sarah.

You seemed so happy. I'm glad you were.

Then now.

You can't really have gone, have you? You haven't really left me alone to figure out this world by myself, have you?

And, and what about your family, your son? What about them, Sarah?

Can I... Oh. Things won't be right now, things won't be...

The whole world shivered when we lost you, and it deserves to cry and weep till we all drown in the tears.

I love you, Sarah Jane Smith.

Always have done, Always did, Always will.

You own my heart, but you are my soul.

The Doctor.

(Eleven.)


	2. From Ten

The Angel Statue,

The Graveyard,

Memory Lane.

My Sarah Jane.

I'm so sorry, Sarah.

I should have been there, I should have done something. I should have, oh, but.

I can't Sarah. I can't. It's blocked; in a time-lock.

Oh my Sarah. I'm so sorry.

But, let me tell you, Sarah Jane.

You will never, ever, be forgotten.

You were so special, so brilliant, so- so you, Sarah.

No one else will ever be the same.

Ever.

Luke, and Clyde and Rani, they were brilliant too. I'll take care of them.

Luke's with Clyde at the moment.

I'll save the house. Keep it, for you.

So, when they can bring you back. No, no you. You wouldn't want that, would you Sarah.

In that case, well. I won't sell it.

Not yet. Not ever.

I loved you, Sarah. Never told you before. You were brilliant.

I told you that.

And you were. Still are. Oh, My Sarah Jane Smith!

People will be singing your name till the end of time itself! Never forget that.

Always,

Your Doctor.

(Ten.)


	3. Love Luke

It's been about a month now.

I'm still waiting for the day when I wake up and she'll be there; like she always was.

Patient. Kind. Caring, not matter how trivial the matter.

I still can't believe; out of all the things we did, all the things we'd been through- something so human as cancer would kill her.

I didn't even get to say goodbye.

Rani's... being weird.

Clyde's... heart broken.

I don't think Sarah Jane knew how loved she really was. How much we all cared for her.

She could never have known how much we'd miss her. How much we do miss her.

How much I miss her.

I always took her for granted- I always just, always thought she'd be there.

Never thought she'd leave. Not like that.

I mean, I knew she wouldn't live for ever, and knew she was older than maybe other parents with children my age, but I didn't for one second think she'd go so soon.

I miss her.

I loved her. I still do.

It's been a month- and I still can't believe she's gone.

I still find myself crying at random hours. Wishing I could have somehow saved her.

Mum, if you're out there, and I know you don't believe in ghosts, but if you are out there, just remember; I'll never forget you.

Mr. Smith's got the world.

But I honestly don't think things could get any worse.

K-9's got a virus- he's ill and the Doctor's... vanished.

I can't see for tears, and Rani and Clyde have A levels to do.

I miss you, mum.

Love Luke.


	4. From Four

The Angel Statue,

The Graveyard,

Memory Lane.

Dearest Sarah.

Is it true? Is it? That...

I guess it must be. Oh my dear Sarah.

It feels like only yesterday you walked out my TARDIS, holding your stuffed owl, somehow having had read my mind that you couldn't come with me to Gallifrey...

I'm going to miss you, Sarah.

You were so full of life, even when you fell down, or got hypnotised you always came bouncing right back.

You know, I had always wished that someday I would see you again.

I would 'bump' into you somewhere... Some library or park in Croyden...

Guess I can't now.

TARDIS liked you, Sarah. She seemed to understand you, and you her.

I liked you.

You liked Jelly Babies, Sarah. Of course I liked you.

I just wish, I wished I could have known if you'd forgotten me.

I didn't forget you, Sarah.

How could I have? You were such a plucky girl! So full of energy, of life...

I think … even in the next phrase of life... you'll be spectacular.

You always were, My Old Girl.

And no matter what happens to you, you always will be.

The Doctor.

(Fourth)

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait. It's been, difficult for me. Many of the Emotions in this and Luke's chapter are my own emotions.<p>

I never got meet Mrs Sladen-Heath, and that kills me in turn.

And she never, really, knew how much she was loved by her fans.

It's so unfair...


	5. Four PLUS Eleven EQUALS Doctor

Regeneration 11 is wrote like this.

_Regeneration 4 is wrote like this._

**I hope it's not too confusing. (this is me, Kimmy) XD**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>Dear Sarah Jane.<p>

You'd never guess who I met today.

The TARDIS in human form, imagine that! Her name was Idris, and Sarah, my Sarah Jane, you would have loved her.

_Hello Sarah._

_There seems to be some strange boy hanging around your grave lately, leaving flowers and so forth. He's rather odd, wearing a tweed jacket, bow-tie and a fez._

_Do you know him, old girl?_

Idris is amazing, Sarah, really amazing.

A little odd, and bite-y; but amazing.

Then House tried to eat her...

And patchwork people tried to stop us... It was quite an odd day.

Then Rory wasn't real, then he was a robot centurion, and Amy was flesh; and I melted her, then she turned into a doll...

Things have got a little odd since you left; my Sarah Jane.

_He just stands there, Sarah. Talking, just... Talking. Oh I say; is he me? I hope not. Nice hair though..._

_Bessie misses you._

_Oh, my Sarah; I miss you._

_The whole Universe misses you._

The children miss you. Maria Jackson came over from America, and do you know; she and her dad sound so funny! But I swear he, her dad; Alan, liked you. Liked you, liked you I mean.

_Oh Sarah. I wonder how many heartbroken men now lay lost._

_I know one's right here, and I'm almost certain that young man over there is heartbroken too._

_He has that look about his eyes. Oh, he's waving. Did you tell him about me, Sarah?_

_What a strange young fellow._

_He said, "Hang in there." ? What does that mean, Sarah?_

… _I miss you; old girl._

_I miss you Sarah._

Stop it Sarah; you're making me blush! You know what I mean. Anyway, he seemed very upset. Alan, that is.

Luke's back at University now. He's doing well. I think he and Maria make a cute couple. But that's in the future.

For now, my Sarah Jane; I miss you...

Wish you were here.

From; your Doctor.

_Chin up, ay?_

_Your Doctor._

_PS. He left a Rose..._


End file.
